1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video memory in a digital image processing device, and more particularly to a data read device for a video memory capable of reading plural types of data recorded together in a video memory in a predetermined ratio, as it was recorded beforehand in an initial memory. The following disclosure is based on Korean Patent Application No. 92-3246 filed On Feb. 28, 1992, which is incorporated into this application by reference.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A video memory is a means for recording or storing a composite image signal which has been converted to a digital signal. Generally, the composite image signal is comprised of a luminance signal Y and chrominance signals R-Y and B-Y, and, in order to record the digitized composite image signal in a memory, the signal is separated into the luminance signal Y and the chrominance signals R-Y and B-Y, so that luminance data Y and chrominance data R-Y and B-Y can be stored separately.
The data ratio of the luminance signal Y and chrominance signals R-Y and B-Y forming the composite image signal is set at 4:1:1, which can then be directly recorded and read out onto the video memory. However, when luminance data and chrominance data having different ratios are stored to a separate memory, using a standardized, conventional memory, there arises a disadvantage in that a great deal of memory space is wasted.